


关于隔壁传来的奇怪声音【又名爆豪绿帽传

by H2OUndead



Category: Todoroki shouto/Midoriya Izuku/Bakugou Katsuki - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2OUndead/pseuds/H2OUndead





	关于隔壁传来的奇怪声音【又名爆豪绿帽传

声音又传过来了  
“好快，小胜，嗯...慢点，慢..唔啊”

从隔壁传来的交媾声从轰焦冻下班回来，就开始不断的刺激着他的耳膜，让他头疼不已。

“吵死了，废物，安静点”

 

声音大概一周一两次，时间不固定。当初他选择这个位置租房可不是为了听别人性交和浪叫，他没那个癖好，他可不是什么喜欢偷听着别人性交的声音上下撸动自己的生殖器官的人，也不会去什么特地打听有无此回事就专门为了这种事而来租房，那太恶心了。

租在这里只是因为离工作单位近，他根本没想到隔音会差成这样，或者会有这类不顾他人感想的人。

想到这里，轰焦冻敲了敲墙壁，想让对方安静一些，谁知道对方挑衅似的叫的更大声了

“得找个时间去当面谈谈...”轰焦冻揉了揉他的太阳穴，坐在自己的床上，隔壁的声音还在不断继续。

 

 

 

隔天，轰焦冻就在他隔壁邻居爆豪胜己家门口把绿谷出久给堵住了。

“名字”轰焦冻看着对方  
穿着高中生制服，脸却像初中生一样，有点婴儿肥，脸上还有零星几点的雀斑，眼睛很大，就像绿宝石一样...嘴唇红润红润的，像是残留着水珠的草莓一样

“啊？”对方睁大眼睛看向轰焦冻

轰焦冻张了张口“...我问你名字”

“我叫绿谷出久，那个，请问你有什么事吗？”绿谷直愣愣的盯着轰焦冻  
“为什么每次都叫的那么大声？”

“？”  
“不是，那个，我，那个....”

“高中生？出来援交？迫不得已？”

“还是床伴？”

“家里有点困难，得这么干，所以只是普通的....客人关系，我以后会和小胜谈谈，会注意声音的，真的十分抱歉！！！”

“....”  
轰焦冻把头低下来，直勾勾的盯着绿谷出久

“那你不介意多一个客人吧？”

 

 

反应过来时，他已经把绿谷推进了自己的屋子，顺手关上了门，将对方压在门上，胯部模仿着性交的样子蹭着对方的臀部，他的阴茎现在硬的可怕

“他喜欢怎么操你的？把你顶在床头，大力操开？然后你就放声浪叫？”轰焦冻把绿谷出久的裤子和内裤一起拉了下来

“还是把你按在沙发上，后入？你会像条母猫一样吗？”他把手指伸进绿谷的口，玩弄对方小巧的舌头？  
“你硬了，绿谷”  
轰焦冻伸手下把他裤子往下扯，去安慰对方粉嫩的阴茎  
“先生，别这样，求求你了，待会小胜就回来了会生气的...求求你了”绿谷眼角含泪的哀求道。他抵着门似乎外面的每个动静都是小胜发出来的。  
他的身体害怕的颤抖轰没有要停下的意思，握紧他的阴茎然后往下套，男孩意外的敏感，光是这样就按耐不住的从喉咙深处发出声音，轰用膝盖抵着绿谷，不让他乱动，他的双腿颤抖已经站不稳了，从马眼里射出一汩白色半透明的泉水，因为连续几天都有射精所以精液已经变得透明了，就像是男孩早晨的遗精。。  
男孩面红耳赤的看着轰，轰将他的精液抹在手上，然后顺着摸到他的后穴，用指腹按压，他放弃了抵抗，只是鼓着脸喘气，眼睛也不敢看轰，而是乖顺的瞥向别处，脸上的雀斑被红晕罩住，如果不看下面还以为是谁家容易害羞的孩子一样。  
轰忍不住凑到他耳边低语：“你应该早就做好准备了，毕竟这几天我都听着呢。”  
绿谷稍微推了推轰，然后看着像是生气了一样，眼圈变得微红，鼻头也是要哭了似的，脸颊微鼓双唇抿着。  
轰笑了，第三根手指可以在他的穴中自由穿梭了，他才拔出，抬起他的腿，用龟头抵住他还未回复的后穴，“嗯～”  
刚插进去一点，连龟头都没全部吞下，绿谷就忍不住发出了嗯嗯啊啊的声音，他咬紧牙但是声音又从牙缝里挤出，他红着脸泪花从眼眶中溢出，“对不起……唔……”  
“嗯？”轰抬着绿谷的臀，还剩一点就全部进去了，可是绿谷突然道歉让他有点不知所措。  
绿谷的腿情不自禁夹住他的腰，为了不掉下去还用背往门上蹭蹭，一手握住门把，“对不起，我……嘶……我打扰到你了……”  
轰闷哼一声将阴茎整根插入，“……你还那么小就出来做这种事？家里人知道吗？”  
“……不知道。”绿谷羞耻的低下头，完全不敢正视轰的眼睛。  
轰开始缓慢的律动，一开始只是在深处稍微试探，然后动作越来越大，直到可以听见绿谷后穴的水声，他才开口说话：“你这样……被发现了会怎么样你知道吗？”  
“我知道……唔啊！请你！请你不要说出去！疼……疼！”绿谷已经开始感觉到快感，从后穴传来，然后遍布全身，他要撑不住了特别是手，一直握着门把手心已经发白，可是轰没有停下放他一马到意思反倒更加用力顶弄。  
他们两个的身体都开始分泌汗液，整个房间都感觉黏黏腻腻的进来的太急了还没开空调，外面发出敲门声，绿谷慌乱的收紧后穴，“唔……”  
轰被这一夹差点就射了，绿谷捂住嘴巴，泪水被双手接下，“唔……唔……不要……”他小小声的求轰慢点，但是轰并不想，加速在他的身体里冲刺，“唔啊啊！不要了！好快！”  
门外的敲门声变得急促，“喂！废久！你在做什么？”  
“小胜！不要进来！不要进来！啊！不要！啊啊啊啊！！！！”绿谷的声音拔高，阴茎颤抖着射出精液，轰也终于忍不住射了出来。  
爆豪直接撞开门却看见了香艳的一幕，绿谷瘫软在地身边是零零散散的钱，下面一丝不挂，眼泪不断的溢出，手还遮住后穴，为了不让他看到失禁一般涓涓流出的精液。还有打开的窗户，爆豪稍微冷静了一点，“喂……废久……你被人强奸了是吧？”  
“呜……呜呜呜呜呜………………”然后，被哄了一夜都不好，干脆艹了一顿。


End file.
